In recent years, a tactile sensation providing device that provides a tactile sensation to the operation by the operator is increasingly mounted on the portable information equipment such as smartphones or tablet PCs, various consumer equipment such as household appliances like microwaves, TV sets or lighting appliances, and various industrial devices (factory automation equipment) such as ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), automatic ticket vending machines, automatic vending machines, or the like (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).